Trip -Innocent of D-
"Trip -Innocent of D-" (Stylized as 'Trip -innocent of D-') is a single by anison group Larval Stage Planning, and the group's 2nd single. It is the opening theme for the High School DxD anime. It was released by Lantis on January 25, 2012. Track Listing Personnel *Airi Kirishima – Lyrics (Tracks 1 and 2) *C.G. Mix – Arrangement, Composition (Tracks 1 and 3) *Ichiya Takase – Composition (Tracks 2 and 4) *Takeshi Arai – Arrangement (Tracks 2 and 4) *Takeshi Ozaki – Composition (Tracks 1 and 3) Previews Highschool DxD Opening 1 HD|High School DxD Opening 1 High School DxD - Opening (Full Song)|Full-version of the song Lyrics Romaji= Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete Ashita ni kaeru ima wo Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai Itazura ni hohoemu shiroi toge no maria Kiza mareta kizu ato umete iku iro Honno sukoshi no yume wo se ni uketa nara Mamori nukeru kago yori mo tsuyoku Nayameru sekai no hate kodou ga taka natte iku Musu bareshi sei no negai Namida ni nureru kimi ni kibou no ko egaku kara Mata rinne suru tomoshibi kitto kono na wa kake gae nai Fu tashika na towa to kibou kasane tara Meguru omoi mune ni sotto fureta Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete Hikari ni tachi muka ou Saa tatakai no maku ake sotto mune ni tsutau kurenai Sou zettai make rare nai |-| Kanji= 交わり合う線と　遠く呼びかける空 十字の下で舞う戦慄の声 弱さなど君に見せたくないから 風を受けて　振り切って進め 衝動を解き放て!駆け巡り積もる意志 その眼を忘れはしない 記憶を揺らす　Draw×Delete　明日に代える今を また輪廻する灯　そっと頬を伝う紅 悪戯に微笑む　白い棘のマリア 刻まれた傷跡　埋めていく彩(いろ) ほんの少しの夢を背に受けたなら 守り抜ける　加護よりも強く 悩める世界の果て　鼓動が高鳴っていく 結ばれし生の願い 涙に濡れる君に　希望の弧描くから また輪廻する灯　きっとこの名はかけがえない 不確かな永遠(とわ)と希望重ねたら めぐる想い胸にそっと触れた 衝動を解き放て!駆け巡り積もる意志 その眼を忘れはしない 記憶を揺らす　Draw×Delete　光に立ち向かおう さぁ　戦いの幕開け　そっと胸に伝う紅 そう　絶対負けられない |-| English= Intersecting lines, calling out to the faraway sky Dancing under the cross, a shivering voice I don’t want to show you my weaknesses Receiving the wind’s blow, I’ll shake it off and move on Release the impulse! Running about, building up a strong will I won’t forget those eyes Shaking my memories, Draw×Delete This moment will be converted to tomorrow The light is reincarnated again, crimson trickles down my cheeks Smiling mischievously, a Mary with white thorns Scars were engraved, colors are being buried On your back, if you received even just a bit of the dream Protect it all the way, more strongly than divine protection At the end of my troubled world, my heartbeats grow louder Meant to come together, the wish of my life To you who’s drenched in tears, I’ll draw an arc of hope The light is reincarnated again, surely this name is irreplaceable When the uncertain future and hope came together The revolving feelings gently touched my heart Release the impulse! Running about, building up a strong will I won’t forget those eyes Shaking my memories, Draw×Delete Stand up and face the light Come on, the battle starts now, crimson trickles down my chest That’s right, I can’t lose no matter what References External Links *Trip -innocent of D- at Lantis Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Season 1